


Bienvenue à Sunnydale

by Nelja



Series: Une question de pouvoir et de séries télé [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Episode: s07e07 Conversations With Dead People, Gen, M/M, Murder
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rentrer à la maison, cela veut dire que tout sera comme avant, n'est-ce pas ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bienvenue à Sunnydale

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Joss Whedon. Ecrit pour le thème "Retour à la maison" de 30-baisers. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 7x07.

_Rentrer à la maison veut dire redécouvrir Sunnydale._

Au Mexique, Jonathan disait souvent que sa famille lui manquait, que les gens qu'ils fréquentait lui manquaient, même ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas. Andrew n'a jamais ressenti de tel. Il n'a pas l'impression que sa famille et ses connaissances étaient tellement pires que ceux de Jonathan, pourtant.

Peut-être qu'il idéalisait moins. Ou peut-être que Warren lui manquait trop pour qu'il puisse penser à quelqu'un d'autre.

Et pourtant, même si personne ne lui a vraiment manqué, en revenant, il ressent une nostalgie aiguë.

Il y a les routes bien goudronnées, les routes américaines, et puis sur le côté il y a le petit ranch où ses parents l'ont emmené une fois, puis ont refusé de revenir parce que soi-disant il avait fait un scandale en voulant monter sur le poney déguisé en Zorro. Il y a le poteau indicateur "Bienvenue à Sunnydale", qu'il avait vu des dizaines de fois sans le remarquer vraiment, sans réaliser à quel point il l'aimait. Il y a la température plus tolérable, la propreté des toilettes sur le chemin, les vrais fast-foods américains, les gens qui parlent anglais, tous ces luxes qu'il n'avais jamais réalisés.

Et dans la ville il y a le cinéma dans lequel il est allé voir Le Seigneur des Anneaux et Matrix, il y a sa boutique de comics... et parmi les gens qui passent dans la rue, certains ont vraiment suivi les derniers épisodes de Star Trek : TNG, et cela provoque en lui des élans de jalousie, mais aussi de sympathie.

Et puis il y a tous les lieux qui lui rappellent des souvenirs plus personnels, des souvenirs avec Warren, et là cela devrait être des souvenirs tristes, sauf qu'à cause de son secret ce devrait être heureux, sauf que finalement ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est très doux et ça lui donne envie de pleurer.

_Rentrer à la maison veut dire revoir Warren._

S'il ne savait pas qu'il allait pouvoir le retrouver, jamais il n'aurait pu rentrer, malgré tout ce qui le fait sourire bêtement ici. Oh, il serait toujours rentré aux Etats-Unis à la première occasion, mais jamais à Sunnydale.

En cet endroit même, ils ont discuté de ce qu'il y aurait dans l'épisode 3 de Star Wars, et si le gâchis pouvait être rattrapé. Là, ils ont déliré jusqu'à la folie de ce qu'ils feraient quand ils seraient les Maîtres de Sunnydale, et ici... ils se sont embrassés, pour la seconde fois.

Jonathan lui demande à quoi il pense. Il murmure "Warren...", un peu gêné, un peu triste, un peu jubilant, et ne pousse pas les explications plus loin. Jonathan ne demande rien.

Andrew lui en a parlé, pourtant, quand ils était perdus au fin fond du Mexique. Ils étaient tellement loin de tout et du monde qu'ils avaient connu qu'Andrew avait l'impression que Warren n'existerait bientôt plus s'il se contentait d'y penser seul, de n'en parler qu'à voix basse. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre tellement leur vie manquait de distractions et d'autres sujets capables d'attirer son attention même un bref instant... et il a fini par tout avouer.

Bien sûr, la première réaction de Jonathan avait été quelque chose comme "Quoi, vous êtes _gays_ ?" et Andrew avait bafouillé des mots inintelligibles, mais après cette première réaction, il l'avait même écouté, alors que pourtant cela pouvait le dégoûter, et puis il avait demandé "Pourquoi vous ne me l'aviez pas dit ?"

"Warren ne voulait pas." et Andrew ne lui avait pas avoué explicitement qu'ils avaient prévu de l'abandonner, à un certain moment, quand les choses avaient tourné mal, mais il n'avait pas essayé de le nier non plus, et bizarrement Jonathan ne s'était pas tant faché que ça, comme si ça avait été déjà lointain, ou comme si le fait qu'ils aient été ensemble avait été une excuse.

Mais maintenant, Andrew ne parle plus de Warren à Jonathan.

Jonathan semble penser que c'est parce qu'il a déjà tout dit - il ne sait pas qu'on ne peut jamais tout dire - ou parce qu'il va mieux, sans doute à cause de ce projet de sceau démoniaque.

Mais en fait, c'est parce que Warren ne veut pas à nouveau.

* * *

Warren est là, en ce moment, et l'encourage à faire ce qu'ils doivent faire, et même s'il ne peut pas toucher sa peau, il peut sentir presque physiquement la force qu'il lui donne, sous forme de chaleur, et quand il y en a beaucoup à la fois cela lui fait un peu tourner la tête aussi, et alors il n'a peur de plus rien du tout ; et c'est à nouveau Warren qui doit le pousser à la prudence et au secret.

Ce n'est pas qu'Andrew soit très enthousiaste. En fait, il ne l'est pas du tout. Mais Warren connait une infinité de bonnes raisons pour lesquelles ils doivent le faire, une énorme infinité comme tous les univers parallèles possibles qui s'enchevêtrent les uns avec les autres et qu'on ne peut même pas finir d'imaginer, et Andrew pourrait les écouter toutes rien que pour entendre sa voix.

Même si en fait elles se résument en une seule : nous serons ensemble à nouveau. Pour toujours, cette fois.

Pour cela, Andrew ferait n'importe quoi.

Même si cela veut dire qu'il transpercera Jonathan à coup de couteau.

_Rentrer à la maison veut dire avoir à nouveau du sang sur les mains._

Il reste là, un peu ahuri, un peu tremblant, et ils étaient censés devenir des dieux mais Jonathan ne se relève pas, et Warren ne lui avait pas dit que ce serait tout de suite alors Andrew ne devrait pas s'étonner mais il voudrait que ce soit le plus vite possible, pour ne pas avoir le cadavre de Jonathan devant les yeux.

Et il a peur et froid tout d'un coup et il voudrait bien que Jonathan le console comme il faisait parfois quand il n'était pas énervé contre lui et qu'il était gentil, il veut que Jonathan lui dise que ce n'est pas grave, il voudrait que ça arrive tout de suite, mais il est mort, ils doivent devenir des dieux, mais il est mort, et pour l'instant il n'y a que le corps sans vie et le sang rouge et la sensation violente, étouffante, qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Et Warren arrive, et cela va beaucoup mieux, mais il ne peut toujours pas le prendre dans ses bras, il se sent horriblement seul, et il se rappelle qu'il est de retour à Sunnydale, et que même si le Mexique était horrible, c'est toujours à Sunnydale que se sont passés les pires moments de sa vie.

_Rentrer à la maison veut dire avoir encore un ami qui meurt._


End file.
